Making It Up To You
by Amphia234
Summary: Sofia catches James doing something... inappropriate... and he decides to make it up to her.
1. Chapter 1

**FYI, in this story, James and Sofia are both 18.**

* * *

><p>"What are you doing!" Sofia gasped and shielded her eyes<p>

"Wait, Sofia. Hear me out. It—"

"Oh my...no! This is absolutely disgusting! Since when… wait, have you been doing this… often?" Sofia unshielded her eyes

"Sofia—"

"Oh my goodness! Just… just get out of my room… _now_." Sofia crossed her arms and turned away from him. Once she knew they were gone she turned around. Sofia knew—_everyone _knew- that James was known for seducing women but what she _didn't_ know was that he "seduced women" in _her _room. She stared at the bed in disgust. She had been hoping to relax, she had had _very _long day, but now she couldn't even lay on it. "Ew." She shivered and tried to forget the moment…Oh, too late...

"_Now I can relax! I'm so glad that my speech is done!" Sofia squealed ready to jump onto her bed. Once she approached her room she stopped to take out her key but then she heard noises._

"_Oh… yes…ung! Please… uh…more!" Sofia frowned_

"_Woah… so… so ag!" it sounded like…James? Sofia fumbled with her keys and soon unlocked the door._

"_What's going…" what she saw almost made her vomit. James' rear end and a fully naked girl on HER bed_

"_Sofia?!"_

Sofia cringed at the memory

_Knock, knock, knock_

"Come in!" she called

"Sofia?" it was James, he closed the door behind him "Umm, about what you saw, I want to say, I'm sorry…" he apologized

"Sorry? For what? Having…I mean doing…on my bed… Oh, you know what I mean!" She growled

"I know, but the girl told me that she wanted it on the best bed we had… and plus I was _really _umm…yeah." He looked at the floor shamefully

Sofia sighed "I forgive you, James. Just make sure that it never happens again." she gave him a weak smile

"Also, could you _please _not tell mother or father? They would panic …"

"Of course I won't." she rolled her eyes in mock annoyance and he smiled

* * *

><p>Today was her mother and father's anniversary and they had chosen Sofia to make a speech. She was changing for the party when someone knocked on her door, <em>again<em>. _Who is it this time?_ She wondered. Sofia went and opened the door.

"James? What are you doing—" he pushed her in her bedroom and closed the door, then he locked it. "Umm, James…"

"I want to make it up to you." He whispered onto her neck, she shivered

"What? Make it up to me for what?" she couldn't stop shaking

"Don't pretend." He pushed her onto the bed and kissed her. Sofia's mind raced. What was going on? How did he plan on making it up to her exactly?

"Wait, James, you don't need to—"

"I know you want it…" he kissed her again and began to pull down her dress. Sofia sighed in defeat. It was true. She _did _want it but she was going to be late for her speech and it was so sudden.

"James, I have my…" she trailed off as he began to kiss her neck "I have my…" he had somehow without her realizing taken off _all _of her clothes. She suddenly felt self-conscious and began to cover herself.

"Hey… don't cover yourself." He was looking at her with a mix of lust and… love? "You're perfect…" he stroked her sides and she released her arms blushing

"Can we do this later? I have my speech…" he frowned

"Oh…" he got off of her. She kissed him on the nose and quickly put on her clothes.

"I'll be back soon." She gave him a seductive smile and left

* * *

><p><strong>Mwa ha ha! I'm evil! Just kidding, I'll have the next and last chapter up soon!<strong>

**Till Later,**

**Amphia234**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the next and last chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>After her speech Sofia hurried to her bedroom. <em>I wonder if James was even serious about this…<em> she took out her key and opened the door.

"Hmm, guess—" someone kissed her before she could finish "James?" he didn't answer but just kissed her again. He picked her up and kicked the door closed behind him. Then he dropped her softly onto the bed.

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't come?" he asked taking off her dress

"Well, I didn't see you so I thought you were joking." She murmured as he kissed her neck

"Do you know how long I've wanted this?" he took off the rest of her clothes

"What do you mean?" Sofia opened her eyes

"Ever since I was 15 and accidently barged in on you half naked…" he kissed her breast

Sofia moaned "I still can't believe you did that…" he kissed her other breast and she moaned again "James, please no more foreplay. Take me." That was all he needed to hear. James quickly undressed down to his undergarments "You're so slow." She groaned and he took off the rest

"Are you ready?" he asked positioning himself between her now open legs

"Yes, just go." He pushed in taking away her virginity. Sofia gasped in pain

"It hurts…" she squeaked

"Do you want me to—"

"Don't you dare."

"But, Sofia—"

"Move now." She commanded as the pain began to fade away. James began to move slowly at first but picking up speed as they progressed "J-J-James." Sofia clutched the bed sheets tightly "I'm so close…"

"Me too." He wheezed his thrusts becoming more wild

"Ahh!" Sofia cried out as she released

James pulled out and he met his release as well "Wow…" he fell onto the bed next to her

"Now my bed is really contaminated." Sofia joked

"Whatever." He pulled her close to him and gave her a soft kiss

"Something tells me that this wasn't just for your pleasure."

"It wasn't."

"What was the other reason?"

"I'm in with love you."

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was that? This was supposed to be the last chapter but if you want another please say so. Sorry if this was really short. I'm still new to M-rated fanfics. Anyway, please review!<strong>

**Till later**

**Amphia234**


End file.
